StarTrek NTG I-Mirror of Borg
by RedEpsilon
Summary: In the Mirror Universe, the ISS 1701-D prepares to launch to conquer in the name of the Emperor, James T. Kirk. With the command of Juan Luke Picard, the Terran Empire now encounters its most dangerous enemy to date, the Borg. With nothing that seems to be able to stop them, will the Terran Empire resort to the unthinkable... Alliance with the Klingons and Romulans! Lots of Cameos


**STAR TREK NTG**

 **I-MIRRORS OF BORG**

 **PLOT: After the splitting of the timeline by the Romulan Invaders of Star Trek (First Re-Boot Movie) Kirk is never transported by mistake to the Terran Empire and the Mirror Universe, thus creating yet another separate break in the time line and yet another alternate version of the Mirror Universe. Having no contact with the Normal Star Trek Universe, the Terran Empire never falls and continues its march across the alpha quadrant conquering world after world. It is now Combat Date 4474.529 and the Terran Empire prepares to launch its newest and grandest vessel to date, the ISS-1701 D, the Enterprise under the Command of Captain Janeway and her first officer Commander Juan Luke Picard.**

 **Yet despite the Empires' recent victories over the Klingons and Romulans, something else is brewing in the dark reaches of the Delta Quadrant, an enemy that may prove to be too strong for even the Empire to handle alone. They assimilate without regard, they conquer everything in their path, they are ruthless, without mercy and resistance to them is futile. Now it is not the Terran Empire that inhabit these traits, but a new force in the galaxy, the Borg!**

 **Characters:**

 **Captain Janeway/ Commanding Officer of the ISS 1701-D Enterprise:** Her command is without a doubt ruthless and evil. Janeway has betrayed and murdered her way to the top and has finally achieved a command as an Imperial Officer of the Terran Empires' military. Of course her ultimate desire is to become Empress and rule the Terran Empire, her obsessions are only equal to her ambitions.

 **Commander Juan Luke Picard/ Ist Officer secret leader of the Shadow Epsilon:** He is an older gentleman, and one who is rumored to listen to the words of Vulcan reformists desiring equality for lesser humanoid races. Though many officers of the Terran Empire sneak their way into command, Picard is the exception, proving himself in battle to elevate his stature rather than relying on subversive means to achieve rank. Yet despite this, Picard is perhaps the only one in the Terran Empire that sees the Borg for what they really are, a far more destructive force than even the Empire is to the galaxy.

 **LT. Commander Riker/ 2** **nd** **Officer:** Like Picard, Riker is a warrior in battle and has only resorted once to betrayal of a commander to achieve higher rank. He is a capable officer and is a man known to seduce the women of the ship ad he has used them on more than one occasion. Though he agrees on Borg are a threat, he is not about to claim the Terran Empire is inferior to them. Riker is a soldier, first and foremost, and in the end, it is his wits and tactical cunning that will ultimately be needed in the war with the Borg to come. (Member of Shadow Epsilon)

 **LT. Commander Defensive Artificial Tactical Android or DATA / Operations Officer:** The first ever Android to serve in the Terran Empire. His superior intellect and strength coupled with his lack of emotions make him the perfect officer and trained killer for the Empire. Though he is powerful and smart, DATA is by no means ruthless in the strictest terms. Rather his ability of logic allows him to be a simple blank sheet of paper for anyone to mold, especially for Picard. DATA is also on a quest to better himself by becoming a more sentient. (Programed to follow Shadow Epsilon)

 **Doctor Julian Bashir** Chief Medical Officer: Recently Transferred from Dark Space IX space station after the assassination of Doctor Beverly Crusher who's murder is yet to be unveiled. Doctor Bashir is one of the foremost leading torture specialists and medical officers in the Empire and is kwon for his unusual experiments in the medical fields to slave races. Born in Britain, Bashir naturally speaks with an English accent and has a visual desire to couple with Tasha Yar, the Chief of Security of the Enterprise.

 **LT. Geordi La Forge/ Lead Helmsman:** Though he lost his eyes in battle, La Forge has not lost his Terran Spirit to wage war for the Empire. It was during the battle of Kronos that this natural born helmsman took a disruptor blast to the face by a Klingon boarding party that left him blind. Yet with the help of a Visor he designed himself, Geordi has returned to the cockpit and continues to pilot for the Enterprise and the Terran Empire. His knowledge of warp cores also aids in proving his worth. (Member of Shadow Epsilon)

 **LT. Tasha Yar/ Chief Security Officer:** Being a woman has not slowed her advancements in the Empire. She is seductive and methodical, using both her beauty and her brains to conquer those that have opposed her in the past. She is an open bisexual, and has just as much a lust for sex as she has for the thrill of combat. Yet her story is a strange one, rumors of her connections to Sela are as mysterious as they are radical.

 **Agent Dianna Troi:** Member of the newly created Cloak and Dagger an origination of the Empire's most elite telepaths and spies. Assigned to the Enterprise to ensure the loyalties of her commander and that of the crew. Being a Betazoid she is a natural at her duties and has unquestionable loyalties to the Emperor who she reports to nearly daily.

 **Ensign Westley Picard:** The illegitimate son of Juan Luke Picard and Doctor Crusher.

 **Side Characters:**

 **Worf Son of Mogh/ Captain of the IKC Sto'Vo'Kor:** Son of the famous Klingon Warrior who helped end the Terran Empires latest incursions into Klingon Space. Worf is leading member of the Klingon Empire and rumored to be next in line for Chancellor after Gowron himself. Though he is what many would consider a progressive he is still very much mistrusting of the Terran Empire and shuns humans as a dishonorable race, unlike the Klingons strongest ally in the more trustworthy Romulans.

 **Kurn Son of Mogh:** Younger Brother to Worf and second in command of the IKC Sto'Vo'Kor

 **Chancellor Gowron:** Leader of the Klingon Empire.

 **General Martok:** Leader of the largest Klingon Fleet

 **Ambassador Tamalok:** Leading member of the Romulan High Council.

 **Praetor Shinzon:** Leader of the Romulan Senate, clone of Picard.

 **Commander Sela:** Captain of the Romulan Warbird D'Trell, claims to be the daughter of Tasha Yar who for reasons yet unknown was captured at the Battle of Narendra III after the Terran Empire attacked a defenseless Klingon colony that the Romulans helped to defend.

 **Grand Admiral Spock:** Chief High Commander of the Emperor's military forces. Secretly a Vulcan reformist who desires the empire to reform and allow certain humanoid races to have more of a say in the Empire, and a proponent to the eradication of Xeno-slavery. Though he desires change in the Empire, he is a stern defender of the current Emperor who has stayed in power nearly a hundred years.

 **Emperor James Tiberius Kirk:** Undisputed leader and ruler of the Terran Empire with a prolonged life due to his absorbsion and blood transfusion of Khan, his oldest enemy. Though rounding 150 years, Kirk is still just as young-appearing and as capable as he ever was in his prime. His absorbsion of Khan's blood has made him nearly superhuman, many consider he will forever rule the empire.

 **Author to Readers: Just an idea I had, should I continue this story or just delete it? You can PM me or Review to give me your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you.**


End file.
